In the packaging field, it is customary to have at least two endless-belt conveyors in which the belts run along parallel paths for at least a portion of their respective lengths, goods being transferred from one belt to the other during negotiation of the parallel paths. Frequently the transfer is implemented by means of pushers on a third conveyor having a belt moving along a path parallel in part to the paths of the first two conveyors.
The pushers are actuated to move goods from one belt to containers or receptacles on another belt.
Known conveyor packing devices have a main drive shaft extending from a rotary-power source. Conveyor belts which are to move at the same speed have respective belt-bearing or belt-deflecting wheels mounted on the main shaft, while belts which are to move at different speeds are operatively connected to the main shaft via auxiliary shafts and speed-changing transmission trains. The particular forms of the conveyor belts depends on the nature of the goods and the packaging containers, a commonly used belt being formed from slat members attached to endless chains which mesh with teeth on the bearing wheels.
A major disadvantage to these known devices is the difficulty of repair and maintenance. In order to replace a malfunctioning such as an inner bearing wheel on the main shaft, at least two belts must be dismantled and their respective driving wheels removed from the main shaft. The replacement of the malfunctioning wheel thus requires a great amount of time, during which the conveyor device is inoperative. Because many of the machine parts may be disposed within the device, i.e. at inaccessible locations, even routine maintenance operations may reduce the effective use and raise the operating costs of the device.